Archive:A/any Moebius Strike DB Assassin
This is a build designed for fun, as well as PvE damage dealing. It uses degeneration and area-of-effect attacks to take down foes while making use of a high Critical Strikes attribute to maintain energy levels and a solid defense. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/any dagger=10+1+3 critic=12+1 shadow=8+1StrikeStrikeBlossomStrikeRefugeEyeDefensesSignet/build Equipment * Nightstalker's Armor for extra protection. * Any Daggers would work, but since Assassins tend to be fragile, consider: **Extra Armor, with daggers of Defense or of Shelter **Extra Health, with daggers of Fortitude * For extra damage, you can use Vampiric or Sundering daggers. I prefer Sundering because I don't like to deal with the pip of health degen, which can get worrisome. * The best Vigor rune you can afford, a Rune of Major Dagger Mastery, a Rune of Minor Critical Strikes, a Rune of Minor Shadow Arts and any other rune you like. I use Vitae. Usage This is a fairly easy build to use. Right before battle, cast Critical Eye. Let your warriors charge in first, since they're good at it and it makes them happy. It also helps keep the heat off your much more fragile self. As soon as you enter melee, cast Critical Defenses. You should time your casting of Critical Defenses so that its timer is not running for more than a second or two before your first strikes land. If possible, position yourself so that Death Blossom's AoE will hit several foes. Always concentrate on damaged targets so that Moebius Strike will trigger, allowing you to land Death Blossom several times- which, in turn, allows you to maintain a high rate of damage. Keep pressure off your monks by using Shadow Refuge whenever your health begins to get low. You are not a tank. Don't be afraid to return to the back line, heal yourself, and run right back into combat. Not only does this help keep you alive, but it helps take the pressure off your monks. With practice, you can be a fully self-sufficient damage dealer: use this to your advantage, because if the Monk has to choose between healing you and the tank, he will likely choose the tank. Counters Blindness and spike damage can really hurt this build. A target using a defensive Stance such as Shield Stance can make your attacks hard to chain. Also, keep a watchful eye out for enemies who like to use spells that punish melee attackers. A single double-double strike while hexed with Empathy can really hurt- to the tune of up to 220 points of damage. Variants *Critical Defenses can be replaced with Critical Agility. * This variant is capable of handling almost any amount of physical attackers, unless they bypass blocking. With someone else to serve as tank, it is also capable of taking down any spellcaster fast because of the deadly amount of damage caused by the alternate use of Moebius Strike and Death Blossom. *Take Golden Phoenix Strike in place of Jagged + Wild Strike, frees up a space for another Dual Attack such as Critical Strike for E-Management, or Horns of the Ox for Spammable KD attacks. * As this is a PvE build, Rebirth can replace Resurrection Signet. *Take Return to shadow step out of battles.